Mobile devices, such as cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, portable computers, digital media players, and the like, are typically powered by a battery (or another energy storage element) during mobile operation. It is desirable to minimize the power consumed by the mobile device to prolong the amount of time that the device may be operated before the battery needs to be recharged and/or replaced. The Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) provides for a number of different operating states for mobile devices. Traditionally, the operating state of the mobile device is controlled by the network, which may result in the mobile device undesirably remaining in an operating state having higher power consumption even though the higher power consumption may not be needed to transmit and/or receive data.